A Fight for Love
by onepiecefan21
Summary: The strawhats used Tashigi as a hostage to get away from Smoker. Zoro starts liking her but what will happen if the next island that they go to has a very close friend of Tashigi and he is better that Zoro with a sword? ZoroTashigi my haracterTashigi
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**A Fight For Love**

**Chapter One**

**I hope you like this story better than my others**

* * *

* * *

Zoro woke up feeling hungry. He went into the kitchen where his nakama were all eating dinner. He grabbed his plate and went out to the deck.

"Oi Zoro! Eat with us!" Luffy yelled from the door. "I promise that I wont eat your food!"

Zoro kept on walking ignoring everything. He went to the stairs on the deck that led under. He heard Sanji telling Luffy to get in the kitchen so the cold air couldn't come in.

He stopped at the door where it let to the under deck room. He knocked on the door. "I "Im coming in and I got you something to eat." Zoro said. He opened the door and walked inside. Something came from behind him and got a kitchen knife pressed to Zoro's throat. Zoro didn't flinch. "There is no use killing me Tashigi."

"How would you know? Your just a cruel pirate." Tashigi spat from behind him. Zoro started to turn to face her but was stopped by the knife she was holding. "Don't you turn another inch or this knife get driven straight into your throat." Hissed Tashigi with a venomous voice.

"You aren't going to kill me Tashigi. If you did, you would know what would happen to you." Zoro answered calmly. He turned all the way around to look at her. Tashigi quickly jumped back with her blade in front of her. Zoro slowly approached Tashigi with the plate of food still in his hands. "You have to start eating or you'll starve to death." Zoro said.

Tashigi glanced at the food surprised. She lowered her weapon and slowly took the food from Zoro. She slowly walked around Zoro and walked backward so she didn't lose the sight of him. When she reached her bed, she sat down and started eating very fast as if it was her last meal.

Zoro satisfied that she started eating walked out the door and went up the stairs to the deck. As he was about to go into his bunk he stopped. He turned back and went into the kitchen to find something to eat because he gave his dinner to the marine. "Oi Dartbrow! Gimme something to eat."

"Why should I, Marimo? You already had your dinner, unless you gave it to Tashigi." Sanji said with a smirk. Everyone raised an eyebrow at Zoro.

"Shut up love cook. Im going to my room." Zoro said as he quickly turned around to hide his face, which was starting to turn red. He quickly walked to his bunk.

Everyone stared at the door that the swordsman just left. Luffy broke the silence with a laugh.

"Zoro and Tashigi sit…" Luffy started but was knocked onto the floor head first by Nami.

"Be quiet Luffy." Nami said while reading her magazine.

Chopper quickly went to Luffy's side and checked for any injuries. "Nami. Why did you knock him so hard in the head? He lost about a ton of brain cells and we can't have him any stupider than how he is now." Chopper whined as he put some ointment on Luffy's large bump.

"Time to sleep everybody." Sanji exclaimed with a yawn but he quickly perked up and went to Nami and Robin. "Ill help you two beauties go to slee…" Sanji started but was punched in the face making him fly back by Nami.

"No thank you Sanji." Nami said with a frustrated and annoyed frown.

"Thank you for the generous offer though Cook-san." Robin quickly added.

Chopper carried Sanji to the men's dorm while Usopp carried Luffy.

That night everybody went to sleep peacefully except Zoro and Tashigi.

Zoro stared up at Tashigi's glasses on his bunk that he found in front of the door to her room. The lenses were broken. He decided he would fix it so he got up collect all of Usopp's dials and got to work.

The next morning Tashigi woke up. "Cant see anything without my glasses but the lenses were smashed." She muttered to herself. She felt around for the lamp switch but felt her hand touch something else. It was her glasses. She put it on and was surprised that the lenses were fixed. She could see everything even better than last time. She quickly tuned on the lamplight and saw the note on the lamp stand.

Sorry for breaking your 

**glasses. I hope that its **

**kind of good as it was **

**last time.**

Tashigi smiled to herself secretly hoping that the person who fixed her glasses was the one she was hoping it be.

"Wake up guys! We're about to crash into some coral rocks!" Tashigi heard someone yell upstairs. She heard lots of footsteps up on deck. She suddenly realized something bad. If they crashed into the coral rocks she could get killed because she was under deck where the ship would most likely crash. She quickly got up and ran to the door. It was locked.

"Help!" yelled Tashigi franticly. She knew that the pirates would probably abandon her but she was corrected. She heard footsteps thumping down the stairs. There was some fidgeting behind the door and finally the door swung open revealing Zoro. He quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the door and pushed her up the stairs. Then he went into the room again. He searched everywhere and finally found wqhat he was looking for and ran out just as a coral crashed through the floor where he had been standing moments ago.

"Oi Luffy! Now is not the time to be happy that we crashed! Nami-swan and Robin-swan might have got hurt!" Sanji yelled at his captain as he climbed up the stairs to the women's dorm. Just as he got ready to reach the room, the door swung open making him crash into the wall behind the door. Nami not noticing a thing ran past the man that was squashed behind the door and looked for any damages on the ship. When she saw where they had landed she groaned.

"How the hell did we crash into this coral! This is the only one on the place!" Nami yelled at Usopp who was the one that steered.

"Um-look at the-um- back of the ship." Usopp stammered trying to act as if Nami didn't scared him.

Nami slowly looked to the back. Sure enough she saw millions of coral rocks that seamed to sprout out of the water. Nami suddenly jerked her head back. The marine was in the deck! She quickly ran to the stairs that led to the deck only to bump into Zoro who was helping Tashigi up to her feet.

Zoro turned around angrily at whoever bumped into him but lowered his temper when he saw that it was only Nami. He helped her up to her feet. "Watch where you're going next time Nami." Zoro said sternly. He then turned back to Tashigi and gave her the thing that he got from her room. It was her sword. Tashigi took her sword quickly and walked to the kitchen quickly hiding her reddening face.

"Robin-swan! What are you doing?" Sanji asked as he noodle danced over to Robin who was lowering the small boat on the side of the ship. "Robin-swan let me give you a hand on that!" Sanji said running over to her.

'It is okay cook-san. I got all the hands I need." She said and with that she bloomed twenty hands lower the boat.

Luffy couldn't stand it anymore and ran toward the boat that was being lowered. "Robin! Are you done!" Luffy yelled but was kicked by Sanji in the face.

"Don't rush a lady you idiot." Sanji said with a serious voice.

"It's okay cook-san. Im done Robin said as she climbed down the side of the ship down.

"Yay!" Luffy yelled childishly as he ran past Sanji to the side of the boat.

After Luffy reached the boat everybody else walked to the side. Nami went first jumping onto the boat midway down the ship. Zoro helped Tashigi over the side and went down after her. Chopper was brought down from Robin by her bloomed hands. Sanji went next and finally Usopp.

When they were all in the bought Nami asked Sanji to get all the boys to row. Of course Sanji did it with no hesitation. In moments they were on land. Chopper and Luffy quickly got out of the boat kissing the land.

"Oi Luffy! I thought you were excited to get in the water in a small boat!" Sanji scolded him.

"But Sanji." Luffy whined while turning around. His face was green. "I have sea sickness."

Sanji throttled him by his throat. "You sail on a ship in the middle of a ship! How can you be seasick in shallow water!"

Tashigi slowly walked over to Zoro. "Thank you." She said shyly.

Zoro frowned at her. "For what."

"For everything you did for me even if I tried to catch you and bring you to the marines. And also for fixing these glasses."

Zoro smirked. "Who said that I fixed the glasses?"

Tashigi blushed.

Zoro seeing her blush quickly added with a warm smile, "Anyway your welcome."

Usopp just then saw something coming toward them on a beach. It was a man with a strawhat, white cloak, and three swords on his back. Two like Zoro's and one huge sword.

"Guys some swordsman is coming toward us!" Usopp yelled. Zoro's head quickly snapped to Usopp.

"Swordsman?" Zoro asked. He slowly unsheathed his three swords.

Luffy laughed happily as Zoro started running to the man. "Go Zoro! Go!"

Everyone just watched as Zoro gained speed. The man in the distance saw this and slowly reached for one of his small sword. He drew it out. The blade was made from diamond. As Zoro got closer and closer, he could see much more of the man in the cloak. He had blonde hair that was just long enough to blow in the wind. Surprisingly he didn't start running toward the other man that was running toward him so Zoro had the advantage. Zoro saw the blonde haired man muttering something under his breath. Everyone except Tashigi gasped as wind swirled around his sword. Zoro jumped up into the air to strike the man but he was blown away from one swish of the blonde man's sword. Before Zoro even landed on the ground, the man was where he would land so when Zoro landed he couldn't get up because the man had his sword by his throat. Zoro cursed himself and stayed where he was. He dropped his swords when he fell. He had no defense. The man turned toward the rest of the crew. He spotted Tashigi. He slowly sheathed his sword and started walking toward her. He reached up to his strawhat and got ready to take it off. When he was fifteen feet away from her he took off his hat revealing his face that had been shadowed by his hat.

"Long time no see Tashigi." The blonde man said with a smile. "Do you need help to get away from them?"

Tashigi's eyes started to water and she walked toward him until she was two feet away. She quickly embraced him in a hug crying as he hugged her right back.

"I missed you." Tashigi whispered.

Everyone smiled at the sight. Everyone except Zoro. He saw the scene. He slowly got up and dragged his feet toward the rest of the crew sulking. 'What do I care?' Zoro thought to himself, 'He might be her brother anyway.' But Sanji broke his line of thought.

"Looks like you're not the strongest swordsman in the world." Sangi teased.

"Yeah I guess not." Zoro said quietly to himself.

* * *

**Dont be so hard on me plz**

Plz review

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Chapter Two

**well here is the second chapter enjoy**

* * *

Zoro was staring up at the ceiling from his bunk when Luffy came in grinning like an idiot like always.

"Zoro? Where were you? Hey you know the guy that is much better with a sword than you is a sword master?" Luffy asked Zoro while part it was to himself. "That guy is Tashigi's friend and he is a pirate! Can you believe that?"

Zoro just grunted and covered his face with a pillow.

Usopp came in a few minutes later. "Zoro! Get out on to the beach! We want to see if Nagi is stronger than you!" Usopp said as he pulled Zoro's arm.

"Really! Then I want to know who is better to!" Luffy said and started helping Usopp to force Zoro up to his feet.

Zoro groaned and just got up. He lifted both Usopp and Luffy and walked toward the door. When he opened it to throw them out Sanji kicked him straight into the lower jaw sending Zoro across the room.

"Oi, sea weed head Nagi wants to see you." Sanji said as he walked past the door taking a drag from his cigarette.

Unfortunately Zoro was caught off guard and was unconscious.

"Sanji! Get him off us!" Luffy whined as he squirmed under Zoro.

"Sanji. Sanji? Sanji! Don't leave him on us!" Usopp shouted angrily as Sanji kept on walking down to the deck. Just then Nami arrived trying to see what took Usopp so long. When she saw the scene she sighed and walked to the kitchen. She got a hot iron bar and walked toward the mens room. "Nami. Don't do something that harsh." Usopp said in shock as Nami approached Zoro with the iron bar.

"If he's not going to wake up, Ill make him wake up." Nami said with an evil smirk. She slowly lowered the bar lower and lower until it was an inch away from Zoro's butt.

"**AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"**

Everyone turned toward the boat from the beach.

"What was that?" Chopper asked holding a cross in front of him. "Is there someone on the ship? A ghost maybe?"

"It must be navigator-san." Robin answered with a small smile.

"You mean Nami is in trouble?" Tashigi asked worriedly. Nami was the only person she could talk to easily in the crew.

"No Im saying navigator-san is the cause of the scream." Robin quickly said, "I could think of one possibility of who screamed. There is Usopp, Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji on the ship. Sanji will never scream no matter what navigator-san does to him so he is out. Luffy is stupid so he won't know when the time is to scream is. Zoro is just too serious to scream like that so the only person that screamed has to be Usopp." Robin explained.

Nagi was amazed. "But that guy with the long nose said that he was the bravest person in the world." Nagi said confused.

Robin giggled, "Usopp has a habit of lying a lot." Robin said.

"Ehhhhh! Why didn't you ever tell me that!?" Chopper asked with tears in his eyes.

"I was worried that you would be heart broke docter-san." Robin said. She knew Choppers weakness.

Sure enough Chopper was blushing bright red. "It doesn't make me happy when you worry about me you bastard!" Chopper yelled.

Nagi took a step back. "It sure seems like you like it." Nagi muttered to himself. Just then they saw a boat on the shore with Nami in the head of it. Zoro was in the middle tied up in a rope with a tape over his mouth. Luffy and Usopp was wiped tired from all the rowing.

"Zoro is here!" Nami said with a innocent smile. Nami grabbed up the tied up Zoro and threw him on the beach. She ripped the tape of his mouth.

Everyone winced at the sight.

Nami continued to cut the rope as Zoro he pinched his arm so the pain in his mouth would go away. When Nami finished Zoro jumped up and reached for his swords with revenge in his eyes. Nami was faster. "Uh Uh Uh. Don't you think that you will use these on me." Nami said with an evil smirk.

Robin walked slowly over to Nami when she saw the burnt mark on Zoro's pants. "Don't you think that you went a little to far, Navigator-san?" Robin whispered but Nami just gave an innocent 'What do you mean' frown.

"Lets get this fight started!" Luffy yelled smiling.

"Oh who's fighting?" Nagi asked with a very interested tone.

Luffy laughed. "You and Zoro of course!"

"Wha-What! Who said that I'd agree to this!" Nagi stuttered.

Nami stepped forward with a dangerous look, "I do." Nami whispered warningly.

Nagi started to sweat. "Okay ill do it but will the green-hair guy agree?" Nagi asked.

"When Im finished with him, he will wish that he had done all the favors I asked him to do in the past." Nami answered sweetly as she picked up a red iron bar.

Nagi walked backward to Tashigi. "What is wrong with that woman? You said that she was a sweet, kind, personality person." Nagi whispered.

"I guess I never saw her true side." Tashigi smiled weakly.

Everyone saw as Nami threatened Zoro with the bar and how he quickly agreed that he would while he slid back staring up at her.

When everything was set up, Sanji came with snacks last during the fight. Everyone got comfortable and just watched.

Zoro tied on his bandana and took out his three swords while Nagi unsheathed his two katanas.

"Why aren't you using your gigantic sword?" Zoro asked.

"Oh I want to go easy on you. I won't use nature either to give you a even bigger chance in winning." Nagi said.

"Are you underestimating me?" Zoro asked warningly.

"You know your right. I am overestimating you. Ill use only one katana." Nagi said with a smile.

Chopper and Usopp's jaws dropped open at what Nagi just said. "Did he just say what I think he said?" They asked each other.

Luffy was laughing his head off as if Nagi just said a joke.

Zoro tightened his grip on his swords. He then charged straight at Nagi. Nagi sheathed one of his swords and charged. When Zoro slammed two of his sword down onto Nagi everybody was shocked. Nagi seemed to be in no stress at all. He just deflected it smoothly and did a sideways slice to Zoro's left side. Zoro took his chance. He blocked the blow with his left sword and swung at Nagi with his right but Nagi didn't seem as if he was beaten. He jumped up over the sword that was swung at his side and cut down with one hand. Zoro tried to block with two swords but his arms were pushed down so he had to block with all three. Zoro was bewildered that Nagi swung the sword with one hand and it made him block with all three of his swords. Nagi smiled when Zoro blocked with all three swords and got into action. He swung down kicking Zoro in the stomach and when Zoro doubled over, he jabbed Zoro's back with his elbow making Zoro fall flat on his face. He then used his feet to hold onto Zoro's wrists and finally laid his sword on the back of Zoro's neck.

"Do you want a rematch?" Nagi asked while he helped Zoro up to his feet.

"Oh hell I do, but this time Im not holding back!" Zoro hissed.

With that they got into position again. Nagi seeing that Zoro meant business took out his second katana. Nagi charged and Zoro got into his three-sword stance. Nagi widened his eyes seeing he ran right into a trap. Zoro blew a cannon with his sword. Nagi barely blocked with his katanas. He smiled. He sheathed his katanas and got out his big sword.

"Its over Zoro. This is my spirit sword." Nagi said.

"Give me your best shot!" Zoro yelled.

"No need to." And with that Nagi disappeared and reappeared with his sword millimeters away from Zoro's throat.

"Wha-" Zoro didn't even have time to move.

"My spirit sword. One thing it can do is increase my speed 8000 times faster than normal so when move, its like you are a statue." Nagi said with a glint of warning.

Everyone couldn't believe his or her eyes. They all turned slowly to Tashigi who already seemed to know what was going to happen just smiled.

Later that day everyone was in the kitchen except Zoro and Nagi.

"Hey is Nagi your boyfriend?" Luffy asked Tashigi with a interested expression.

"Ya Ya I want to know that too!" Chopper crowed.

Everyone leaned closer to Tashigi. Tashigi leaned away from them blushing.

"He's not my b-boyfriend! He just helped me through a lot of things over the past few years like helping me to have enough courage to join the marines." Tashigi stammered but her expression lowered. "I didn't care about pirates until one day when I was promoted to vice captain on Smoker ship. I was walking with Nagi when his crewmates sneaked up and attacked us. Nagi fended them of and told me to hide so I did. I hid up in a tree watching the whole thing. He was the vice captain of his pirate crew so he was the strongest so he fended off almost all of them until the captain of the pirate crew came. He defeated Nagi and let his crew tie him to a small boat and make him float out into the sea with nothing." Tashigi then stared up at the ceiling. "Im afraid that it was my fault because I was a marine…"

"No." Luffy said shadowing his face. "It wasn't your fault." He then lifted his face. "What's the pirates name?"

Just then the door opened revealing Nagi. "He calls himself the PhatomGhost. He ate a devil fruit that makes him like a ghost so you cant hit him with any kind of weapon."

Robin quickly looked up at the name. "I know about him. He has a bounty of 955000 beri. His crew's bounty combined with his is 1300000 beri."

Usopp and Chopper paled. Nami's eyes turned to beri signs. Sanji's mouth dropped down.

Suddenly they heard a voice come in. "Ok then, lets go find the so called PhatomGhost." And everyone looked up to see Zoro standing in the doorway with a small smile.

* * *

plz review on this story. plz review on this story.

**dont be too harsh plz**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_Oh whoops i forgot to add why she was on the ship in the story. Well _

_the strawhats were on an island when Smoker attacked them. They were surrounded until Zoro took the nearest marine and threatened to kill the marine so Smoker let them go and when the Strawhats were far away, they looked at who they got and saw that it was Tashigi._

* * *

"Luffy! I see a navy ship ahead!" Usopp yelled as he ran around like a chicken.

"Yay! We get to have some fun!" Luffy cheered with a goofy smile.

Sanji throttled Luffy. "You call fighting with the navy fun?" Sanji screamed with a annoyed tone of voice.

"Sorry Sanji." Luffy said.

Nami saw the captain of the navy ship in the distance. "Guys! We're in for some trouble! That is Smoker's ship!"

Everybody stopped what they were doing.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Chopper screamed. He went right into the men's dorm. Few moments later Zoro came out wide-awake.

"Its Smoker!?" Zoro asked. Even Nagi came out at the sound of the name.

"Isn't that Tashigi's captain?" Nagi asked with a hopeful voice. Everyone nodded. "Oh I know him. Can we go meet them?"

"Um we're kinda on the top wanted pirates for Smoker." Luffy said.

"We could greet them and we would behave ourselves. Right guys?" Zoro said with a grin innocently.

Everyone grinned except for Nagi who didn't understand.

"Ill tell Tashigi the news." Nagi said about to walk to the women's dorm.

"No need I will." Zoro said blocking Nagi.

"Oh don't worry. I have no problem in getting her." Nagi said with a 'get out of my way look'

"I said that I would do it!" Zoro yelled with eyes that said 'ill get her you bastard'

With that they both rushed to the women's dorm pushing a shoving along the way. Nagi got up the stairs first but Zoro managed to jump in front of him. Zoro opened the door to the room but pushed down on his face by Nagi.

"Tashigi! Your captains navy is coming!" Nagi yelled with a victory smile. He opened his eyes. Tashigi was still sleeping with the covers up to her shoulders. Nagi seeing that he almost woke her up slowly walked backward and closed the door behind him. He then smiled when he knew that Zoro was still in the room.

Zoro rubbed his forehead and looked around. He was in a room with three beds. One of them had someone in it. It was Tashigi sleeping. He slowly got up about to walk to the door but froze when he heard a moan. A sweat trickled down his back. If she saw him in the room, she would have the wrong idea about him. He started to lift his feet off the floor when he heard the bed creak. He slowly turned around. She only turned to the other side. Zoro started to walk toward the door but quickly slid under a bed when he heard someone knocking. 'That damn Nagi' He heard the bed next to the one he was under creak. He heard footstep walking toward the door. He quickly slid under Tashigi's bed so he couldn't be seen when the door opened.

"Nagi? What are you doing here?" Tashigi asked.

"Oh I wanted to tell you that we are about to meet Smoker." Answered Nagi, "By the way. Did you see Zoro?"

"No."

"Oh okay. Well ill see you later."

Zoro sweated even more when he saw a pair of feet next to the bed. Something was taken from the table next to the bed. He saw the feet walking to the bathroom. Now was his chance. He slid out from under the bed and ran to the door. When he opened it he heard Tashigi.

"Um Zoro?"

He slowly turned around to find Tashigi looking at him from the doorway to the bathroom. Her hair was kind of out of place because she just woke up but the rest of her looked regular.

"Oh hi Tashigi." Zoro said with a forced smile. "I wanted to tell you that we found Smoker."

"I know. Nagi told me." Tashigi said with a smile. "Oh and Nagi wanted to know where you were."

"I bet he did." Zoro muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh nothing. See you later." With that Zoro closed the door behind him.

Tashigi stared at the door where Zoro went out. 'Weird' with that she went back in the bathroom.

"We're about to make contact!" Usopp yelled, "and I don't think Smoker look all that happy!"

"Don't worry about that. He wont hurt you guys if Im hear." Nagi said calmly with a smile.

"Why wont he hurt us if you were with us?" Usopp asked still holding his slingshot just in case.

"Oh its because we were childhood friends." Nagi answered.

Just then Tashigi came out of the room with one of Nami's shirts and her marine jacket and also her marine pants. She had her sword at her side.

When the pirate ship met with the marine ship Nagi jumped up to the marine first, then Tashigi, next Zoro, Luffy, Chopper, Nami, Usopp. Robin and Sanji were to take care of the boat.

Smoker slowly walked toward the group. "Welcome back lieutenant Tashigi."

"Glad to be back captain." Tashigi answered with a straight face.

"Yo Smoker! Long time no see!"

Smoker slowly turned to the 'all to familiar voice' "Nagi." Smoker muttered lowly when he saw his old friend. "What are you doing here."

"What? Your not asking how your best friend is still alive?" Nagi mocked.

"I knew that you were alive you blonde." Smoker said annoyed. Then he saw Luffy. 'He came right to me huh'

"Hey! Nagi said that you wont hurt us!" Chopper said as the marines slowly walked toward the group.

"Ya Nagi tell him!" Usopp said as he fitted a small smoke bomb in his slingshot.

Zoro took some of his blade out with his thumb just in case.

Luffy balled up his hands ready for a fight.

Smoker turned to Nagi with a eyebrow up. "Did you really say that Nagi?"

"Yah why?" Nagi asked. "They treated your lieutenant very nicely."

"Is that true Tashigi?" Smoker asked turning to her.

"Yes sir." Tashigi said with a truthful expression.

The atmosphere in the area tensed up while the silent captain thought up a decision.

Smoker sighed. "Fine we wont hurt the strawhats, but! If anyone of them try anything stupid, im going to kill them."

Everybody eased off.

"So Smoker. Can I have some beer?" Nagi asked with a smile.

Smoker just groaned. This guy was getting on his nerve. 'Im going to kill this guy if he talks one more wo…' but his train of thought was cut off by Tashigi.

"Captain. Please give me permission to stay with the strawhats." Tashigi said.

Everyone was shocked except for Nagi who knew why and Luffy who loved to have new people who were willing to go to adventures.

Zoro stared at the lieutenant as if she said something really ridiculous. "What are you talking about Tashigi? We don't know when we are going to meet with Smoker's ship!"

"Then I will just wait. Anyway, I have someone to meet when I catch up to the PhantomGhost." Tashigi said with her back to him. Then she turn around to him. She had a smile saying that she didn't care.

* * *

"Bye Navies!" Luffy yelled as he waved his hand.

"Shut up Luffy unless you want to get a big bruise on your face." Sanji said as he walked passed him to the kitchen to make dinner.

Zoro looked over to Nagi and Tashigi who were leaning on the rail on the side of the ship together. Some how he felt angry with Nagi. His mind was telling him to go there and talk to Tashigi but he didn't. He just stood there in the shadow under the stairs.

"Dinner's ready!"

Zoro heard everyone running or walking to the kitchen. He stayed watching the two on the rail. Sanji called out to the two of them but he saw Nagi stopping Tashigi and calling out to Sanji that they were going to stay there a bit longer. He saw them talking for a bit but he slowly shrunk back more when he saw both of them leaning to each other. Zoro backed off to the door to the cellar and went inside. He took out his personal beer. It was a very strong alcohol that got him to forget anything he was thinking about. It never failed once. He took a jug and filled it to the brim. He drank it all in one swig. Zoro blinked his eyes to get rid of the water. It was along time when he last drank this but he liked the feeling. He took another jug full but the thing he was thinking for was too strong. He took about five more jug fulls until he got drunk but this still didn't clear his mind of the scene that he saw. He came out of the cellar. He looked to the rail where he saw the two. He shook his head and went to the kitchen. When Zoro opened the door, he saw no one. 'How long was I in the cellar?' Zoro thought to himself. He found his cold dinner on the kitchen counter. 'Dang its soup' Zoro absolutely hated cold soup but he wasn't hungry anyway. He dragged his feet to his room. He came to his bunk and was about to lie down but stopped when he saw a piece of paper between his desk and his bed. He picked up the paper and opened it up. When he saw it he quickly folded it up again and put it in a shelf. He laid awake on his bed thinking of the paper. One word that came to his mind that he saw on the paper was…………… Nagi.

* * *

I think that this chapter was probably the worst that i wrote so far but dont be harsh.

**i didnt have time to write this except today because my internent was not working.**

* * *


End file.
